leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady (episode)
:This page is for the twenty-fourth episode of the second anime series. For the twenty-fourth chapter of the manga, please see Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady. Act 24 - Attack, Black Lady is the twenty-fourth episode of the second anime series. It is set to air in Japan on June 20, 2015. Summary With a vindictively evil adult Chibiusa now on the side of the Black Moon, the five Sailor Guardians are determined to save her. Sailor Moon is ready give up the supremely powerful Silver Crystal of the past, and even her own life, to have the real Chibiusa return. But Prince Demande has other plans in store for all that may foil even Wiseman's own plans of world annihilation. Plot The five Sailor Guardians stare in shock that Chibiusa has become Black Lady. Wiseman, Saphir, and Demande appear on the battle field and attack them. Black Lady reveals that since the second monolith has appeared, everything and everyone are beginning to vanish. She orders Tuxedo Mask to attack Sailor Moon, which he does. Black Lady attacks Sailor Moon and summons a third Black Crystal monolith to embed into the Earth. Wiseman taunts Sailor Moon and she gets ready to fight. Demande breaks free of Wiseman's control and is forced to kill Saphir. He attacks Wiseman, and reveals that the hooded form was just a skeletal puppet. The sky darkens and the planet Nemesis lowers from the clouds, and it speaks, saying Wiseman is Nemesis. Sailor Moon tries to use her power to keep Nemesis from crushing the palace. Black Lady has Tuxedo Mask steal Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. He breaks free from her control, but only too late as Black Lady takes the crystal from him. Meanwhile Pluto senses that the future is in danger, but cannot leave because of the three taboos she took as the guardian of time. Diana appears and promises to watch the time gate in her place, and Pluto gladly goes to Crystal Tokyo. Back at Crystal Tokyo, Black Lady has both the Silver Crystals of the past and future in her possession. Demande attacks Black Lady and steals both crystals from her. He plans to put them both together, which Sailor Pluto says, will destroy everything and everyone of both the future and the past. Changes Changes from the Manga Changes from the Original Anime * Prince Demande was eventually killed by Wiseman when he finally rebelled in an attempt to protect Sailor Moon from Wiseman's attack. This occurred shorty after he had abducted Usagi. * Sailor Pluto was never deeply involved in the final battle between the Sailor Guardians and the Black Moon Clan. * Black Lady never showed any signs of bearing a strong attraction to Tuxedo Mask, but Wiseman did attempt to cast a spell on Sailor Moon to make her think that Black Lady had developed an attraction to him. * Queen Serenity never again appeared in flashbacks for the rest of the series after she gave the mystical Crystal Star broach to Usagi in a vision. Trivia Gallery es:EP024 (Crystal) pl:Atak - Black Lady Category:Work in Progress Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Anime episodes